Valentine's Day Gone Wrong?
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Their plan: lock them inside the school's janitor closet until they kiss. But with mice and roaches roaming around in there, how can Momo have her chance of ever kissing her only crush? AU! HitsuHina HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! REVIEW!


**Ruby here, y'all! First things first, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! It doesn't matter whether you're single or not, enjoy your day with your love ones! Second, I hope this one shot comes out _enjoyable_. This really isn't planned.... so yeah.... Three, I love chocolate cakes. **

**Summary - Their plan: lock them inside the school's janitor closet until they kiss. But with mice and roaches roaming around in there, how can Momo have her chance of ever kissing her only crush?**

**Inspired by the song At Last. While you're reading this one shot, go to youtube (if you want) and listen to the song At Last sung by Beyonce. It's a beautiful song! It's alright tho if you hate it!**

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach nor the song At Last!

* * *

I thought to myself again…

__

How in the world did I get myself in this situation again?

Ahh, yes…. My best friend, who sometimes I wonder how she became my best friend in the first place, Matsumoto Rangiku.

It is Valentine's Day, the day in which couples admit to one another, _again, _that they love each other and the day in which roses, carnations, cards, gifts, and chocolate is mostly given out. Most of the people in my high school have a valentine, while the singles, one of them being me, hang with single-status friends and do nothing but eat chocolate and watch TV.

My school is having a Valentine's Day dance for everyone, and the money will go directly to buying air conditioners for the summer; Thank God. The dance was being held in the gym, and since the school couldn't afford a good DJ, the principal chose my friend, Abarai Renji, to be the DJ since he's studying music and has a good reputation when coming to it.

I expect everyone to be dancing and making out over there, since I'm locked inside a stinky janitor's closet with none other but the one person that I have a tremendous crush on…..

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Again, back to my best friend, Matsumoto. Earlier throughout the week, she, Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime, friends of mine as well, had the _bright idea _of, somehow, getting me and Toushiro together. First of all, Hitsugaya Toushiro is one of the cutest boys in the school and is definitely a hard-to-keep boyfriend since he hates anything childish and idiotic. His ex girlfriends, which he had about 2 or 3, were intelligent girls with the attitude of a confused 10 year old girl once she gets her first period. Ew.

The chances of Toushiro and I ever going out were acute. He is a genius who skipped a grade because of his powered brain, and I'm a normal school girl with a B average that still has trouble determining between left and right. Mr. Genius, who's sixteen like me, is already a senior while I'm in regular classes of a junior.

I flinched as I heard a loud _thump_. I looked up and saw him, Toushiro, trying to open the door by pushing abruptly against it. His fifth try and it's still not working. I knew that he is as anxious of getting out of here as I am, but at the same time, I'm enjoying my time with just him and the dead roaches lying on the floor.

"I guess we'll have to wait until the party finishes or until someone passes by." he said with an irritated voice.

Oh, I just love his voice.

He sat down beside me the on the tall radiator, which was blowing cold air instead of hot air for _some reason_. I knew that Matsumoto had something to do with it, though. Before Toushiro and I were thrown in here, she had purposely broken the light bulb, messed up the radiator (I bet), and left a box of chocolate for us. Toushiro is allergic to chocolate and chocolate makes my acne get worse.

"You cold?" Toushiro asked me as he noticed me stroking my arms and quivering my lips.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." I lied, feeling the hair on my legs stand up.

Thank God I'm wearing a long dress. Why shave your legs during the winter in which skirts are a 'no-no' during cold weather?

"Here, I don't need it anyway." he said and removed his black sweater.

He hadn't planned on coming to the dance. Ichigo and Kira had dragged him out of his house wearing navy-blue jeans and his black sweater. I was wearing a long black halter-top dress with killer 2-inch heels. I had been planning on going with my friends to the dance, but instead, I got stuck enjoying my Valentine's Day inside a janitor's closet with the person that I love being around with.

I grabbed his sweater and thanked him. He just nodded and stared ahead. I took quick glances at him from the corner of my eyes and felt my heart pound faster as I stared deeply into his emerald green eyes. However, my staring cut off once he noticed my stare and glanced back at him. Quickly, I turned my head and looked elsewhere, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"N-No…" I replied, glancing at the floor as I noticed something peculiar run behind some boxes.

I narrow my chestnut-colored eyes and lean forward a bit, trying to figure out what the hell was running around. Whatever was behind those boxes was pretty loud since I kept on hearing its light little footsteps. Curiously, I punched one of the boxes away and instantly my eyes widened and a loud screech escaped from my mouth as a small little mouse turned around and ran inside a big hole on the wall. Even though it was gone, I was still scared. I shifted backwards but my hand felt nothing but air as I had forgotten that the radiator wasn't that big. I fall back and on the floor with another loud screech. Eyes shut tightly, I groan in pain and try to forget the fact that there are more than just 1 dead roach on the floor.

"Are you OK?" I hear Toushiro's voice and felt his cold hands on my arms, helping my get up.

"I think so," I reply, rubbing the back of my head.

"Why did you scream like that?"

"I saw a mouse."

"You're scared of mice?" he asked, making me look stupid.

"No, I'm terrified of them, and I know that it's lame since I'm a million times bigger than a baby mouse, but still… I hate them." I explained.

Oddly, a smirk appears on his features and he looks at me. "I wasn't making fun of you about it. I was simply asking."

"Ohh…." I mumbled, looking away from him again.

This was getting even more awkward. Toushiro and I barely talked. We were OK friends and I only talk to him when we greet each other or ask each other something (which barely happens). My friends are the only way I can be with him; I'm too shy talking to him all the time.

"Y-You think the party is almost over?" I asked him curiously.

I knew I should have brought my watch with me.

"The party started at six, and we've been here for about an hour. I doubt it."

"This is the worst Valentine's Day ever." I said, trying to make him talk to me more.

"Scared that your valentine is dancing with someone else now that you're stuck in here?"

My cheeks burned red again and I shook my head.

"I don't have a valentine; I only came to be with my friends and spend some time outdoors. I barely go out."

"I see…" he said, "I wanted to come to the dance, but didn't want to look like an idiot being by myself."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" I asked him, pretending to act surprising.

"No, why would you think that?"

"…I thought you were still going out with that smart Canadian girl. She's really pretty." I told him, pretending that I knew nothing about his relationships when in fact I do.

Matsumoto tells me everything.

"I broke up with her three months ago. She wasn't the right one for me. Besides, I like another girl."

My heart sank to the bottom of the Earth. He likes another girl. Just great. Why did Matsumoto even bother planning this ridiculous plan when he likes another girl and I'm still date-less? Once again, the feeling of being depressed and as if life didn't matter to me arrived. I regretted starting up a conversation with him.

"I feel sick." I admit to him, watching a two-inch roach climb up the wall sitting in front of us.

Bravely, I look at the wall behind us. Good, no roaches in sight.

"Do you want to lie down?" he asks.

"There are roaches on the floor…" I tell him, matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't referring to the floor. Lie down with your head on my lap. You're probably feel faint because of the atmosphere in here." he suggests.

Even thought I'm shocked that he had offer me to put my head on his lap, I still reject his offer. I don't his future girl (who ever she is) bitching at me in the future for putting my head on her man's lap. "No, I'll be alright, don't worry. I've felt faint before and have survived." I lied, again.

"You sure?" he asked again, knowing that I was lying.

I nod my head too fast and then lean my back against the wall. I hold my tears back and take a deep breath, closing my eyes, telling myself that once someone opens the door, I will stump right towards Matsumoto and yell at her for making my Valentine's Day one of the most humiliating days ever.

Once again, my thoughts interrupt again as a familiar song plays.

__

At last my love has come along  
my lonely days are over  
and life is like a song  
Oh yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you

My eyes widened and I stare at Toushiro as his slender eyebrow jerk upward.

"Someone's around…" Toushiro said, standing up.

I gulp and continue to listen to the song, calming myself down from screaming Mastumoto's name. I felt his cold hand on mind and questioningly I open my eyes. He smiles at me and offers his hand to me.

"Care to dance with me?"

Dance? Was he playing a joke on me too? Why would he want to dance with _me _inside a roach-mouse infected janitor's closet? Worst place to dance in.

"U-Uhm…" I don't know what to reply.

My heart was telling me to accept his offer, but what if he was just doing it to humiliate me.

"C'mon; might as well enjoy Valentine's Day in here rather than sit down and do nothing." he said.

With a smile, I shrug my shoulders and grab his hand. He helps me off the radiator and walks to the center of the closet.

__

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

He places his hands on my waist while I put mine on his shoulders. He gently pushes me closer to me, noticing the large gap between us. I take a deep breath and ignore looking at his face. His face leans towards mine and rests on my shoulder. This was getting even _more _awkward. I gulp again and close my eyes, our feet slowly moving to the romantic rhythm of the song.

_Ohh yeah yeah  
You smile, you smile  
Oh And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last_

His unexpected action made me gasp. He just kissed my neck. Did I die and went to heaven? This couldn't be happening. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. Toushiro's….kissing…my…neck…

His kisses move upward and I close my eyes again, enjoying them. Who knew his kisses felt better than a massage. However, I'm still puzzled at why he's doing this.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I ask him, hoping he wouldn't get angry and stop.

Indeed, he stopped and stared at me, but I stared away from him.

"Something I wanted to do for a long time…" he replies, brushing my messy hair with his fingers.

My heart stops pounding and I turned my head to him. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You know that girl I like?"

"Yeah…" I answered.

"She's you….you're the girl that I like…" he admitted.

My eyes widened and a large smile arose to my lips. "R-Really? Are you serious? Please don't let this be a joke. I despise these type of jokes." I told him.

He chuckled and shook his head, swirling me around. "Of course it's not a joke. I'm serious. I told Matsumoto to lock us inside here so we could have some time together and I could've known if you liked me back."

Thank God Matsumoto didn't tell him that I do like him back. I'm amazed that she kept her mouth shut about that.

"So, this was your idea?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I made you feel weird or scared in here."

"It's OK; it was worth it though. I'm still shocked at the fact that you like me. I thought you would think of me as annoying and boring."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I think you're beautiful and cool to hang around with. I've always wanted to talk to you and know more about you, but you looked like you weren't interested in me."

"I was doing that because I thought you didn't like me back and I didn't want to make myself look like a fool in front of you." I told him.

He smiled and pecked my lips. I giggle like a little girl and embrace him. He embraces me back and we continue to dance as the song repeats itself again.

"Since this is your idea, do you know how to get out of here?" I ask him, scaring a roach away from us with my foot.

"I have a key." he says.

Even Better.

"…But, let's just stay here a few more minutes and enjoy Valentine's Day. It doesn't matter the destination; what matters is the person you're with." he told me and kissed me again, passionately this time.

He was right. The place, time, or outfit doesn't matter -- what matters is the person you're spending your day with; and no roaches or mice was going to ruin my Valentine's Day with my first boyfriend.

__

Ohh yeah yeah  
You smile, you smile  
Oh And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last

* * *

**OMG I'M DONE! ANYWAY, imma make this fast. I do not OWN THE SONG! Did you guys like the song? It's very romantic and Beyonce sang it at Obama's (OMG I LOVE OUR NEW PRESIDENT) inauguration (I think I spelt that wrong). Anyway, please don't fav. without reviewing -- I want to know your opinions about this one shot! Was it good, bad, lame, cheesy, cliche, etc...? Anyway, people, enjoy Valentine's Day!**

**Rubies are red...**

**Lil'Shiro is so cute...**

**If you read this one shot..**

**Then you MUST leave me a review....**

**(Lame poem. *Throws tomatoes at self*)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
